Gdyby powiedziała Tak
by ArollaPine
Summary: Historia zaczyna się bezpośrednio po odcinku „Mrożyciel". Co by było, gdyby Marinette odpowiedziała „TAK" na pytanie Luki, czy wraca z nim metrem? Opowiadanie Lukanette.
1. Metro

Dlaczego on zawsze musi być taki szlachetny?!

Luka westchnął mimowolnie, jakby chciał sam nad sobą pokiwać z politowaniem głową. Że też zachciało mu się nagle zgrywać rycerza! Trzeba było po prostu wziąć Marinette za rękę i bez zbędnych ceregieli odprowadzić do domu. Ale nie! On musiał jej poradzić, żeby leciała za Adrienem.

Swoją drogą, osioł z tego chłopaka. Jak można nie zauważyć, że taka super dziewczyna świata poza nim nie widzi?

Westchnął ponownie. Może i jazda pustym wagonem metra nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych, ale w sumie było mu to dzisiaj na rękę. Przynajmniej nikt go nie zaczepia. Mógł skupić się na tej melodii, która grała w jego sercu. Dzisiaj na lodowisku prawie wygadał się Marinette, że… Ech… Że zainspirowała go do napisania nowej piosenki. A potem wszystko stało się jasne i mógł sobie pogratulować, że jej tego nie powiedział. Nie mógł nie zauważyć ukradkowych spojrzeń, jakie Marinette rzucała w stronę Adriena. Nie mógł nie zauważyć, jaki ból sprawiało jej obserwowanie tych zaborczych zabiegów drapieżnej Kagami wokół tego chłopaka. Zastanawiał się tylko, dlaczego Marinette zgodziła się uczestniczyć w tym wydarzeniu. I dlaczego zaprosiła właśnie jego, żeby jej towarzyszył.

I choć był taki jeden moment, który dał mu nadzieję, że miałby jakieś szanse na zdobycie jej wzajemności, ich pożegnanie rozwiało wszelkie wątpliwości. Nie miał szans.

Mimo to uśmiechnął się do siebie – nikt nie zabierze mu już wspomnienia tej chwili, kiedy jednak nie potrafiła się zdecydować, czyją dłoń przyjąć. Może Marinette wydawało się, że trwało to tylko ułamek sekundy. Dla niego była to chwila bezcenna i zamierzał zachować ją w pamięci na zawsze.

\- Mogę się przysiąść? – usłyszał nagle tuż nad sobą.

Wagon był pusty, a ktoś chciał usiąść obok niego?

Podniósł wzrok.

Marinette.

Ale… jak?

\- Jasne! – opanował się szybko i uśmiechnął do niej ciepło.

\- Dzięki… - szepnęła i przysiadła nieśmiało obok niego.

\- Myślałem, że pojechałaś z Adrienem – wyrwało mu się.

Marinette zaczerwieniła się i spuściła wzrok.

\- To by się nigdy nie udało – szepnęła.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Stchórzyłam – odpowiedziała krótko.

\- Chcesz o tym opowiedzieć? – spytał, choć domyślał, się co Marinette odpowie. Czasami ta jego intuicja była jednak irytująca. Po co zadawać pytanie, kiedy zna się już odpowiedź? A jednak zaskoczyła go, mówiąc:

\- Przepraszam, Luka…

\- Ale… Za co? – spytał zdumiony.

\- Za to, że cię nie posłuchałam. Zabrakło mi odwagi. Chyba. Nie wiem. To znaczy… Wiem, że miałeś rację. Wiem, że powinnam była z nim porozmawiać. Ale kiedy już go dogoniłam, uświadomiłam sobie, że nie ma sensu zadawać pytań, kiedy się zna odpowiedź.

Luka zaśmiał się cicho. Ileż razy jemu zdawało się tak myśleć, a jednak zadawał pytania i słuchał uważnie odpowiedzi. Marinette rzuciła mu spojrzenie, a on już wiedział, że zranił ją swoją reakcją. Poczuł się w obowiązku usprawiedliwić ten wybuch wesołości.

\- Nie mogę się z tobą zgodzić, Marinette – powiedział, poważniejąc. – Ja lubię pytać, nawet jeśli znam odpowiedź. To buduje więzi z ludźmi. A poza tym czasami udaje im się mnie zaskoczyć i choćbym nie wiem, jak był pewien ich odpowiedzi, usłyszę coś, czego zupełnie się nie spodziewałem. A czego ty byłaś tak bardzo pewna, że nawet nie spróbowałaś zapytać Adriena?

\- Że mnie odrzuci – wyznała szczerze, rumieniąc się.

\- A odrzucił?

\- N-no nie… Bo nie spytałam.

\- Więc nadal będziesz się zastanawiać – odparł Luka. – To trochę jak z plastrem. Trzeba go zerwać, żeby zobaczyć, czy rana już się zagoiła. A może pod tym plastrem wdało się zakażenie? A może masz już tam strupa i wszystko idzie ku dobremu? Nie dowiesz się, dopóki nie zerwiesz plastra.

\- Ale…

\- Zrywanie plastra boli, Marinette. Wiem.

\- Ja wiem, co jest pod plastrem. Po prostu wiem… - szepnęła Marinette i wtedy jej oczy zaszły łzami. – Wolę ten plaster zerwać w samotności. On nie musi wiedzieć.

\- Jak uważasz, Marinette. Myślę, że… - zawahał się, a potem dokończył innym tonem: - Może masz rację. Może tak będzie lepiej. To z pewnością boli, kiedy łamie się serce najlepszemu przyjacielowi.

\- Tak. To boli… - Westchnęła Marinette.

W tej odpowiedzi było dużo smutku i Luka mógł się tylko zastanawiać, kogo miała na myśli. Czuł jednak, że musiała mieć na myśli kogoś bardzo konkretnego. I wtedy poczuł, że jego nowa piosenka może mieć jednak smutny refren…


	2. Nowa piosenka

\- Mogę wejść? – spytała Juleka, stojąc w drzwiach pokoju Luki.

Podniósł głowę znad gitary i uśmiechnął się do siostry.

\- Zawsze, Jules – odparł ciepło, przerywając granie.

I tak zupełnie nie wychodziła mu ta piosenka. Po wczorajszych wydarzeniach całą jego inspirację diabli wzięli.

\- Mama pyta, czy masz ochotę na obiad – mruknęła Juleka, wciąż oparta o framugę.

\- Zaraz do was przyjdę. – Kiwnął głową w odpowiedzi. – Skończę tylko… Hmmm… Tę piosenkę… – dokończył wahaniem.

\- Twoja nowa piosenka?

\- Jeszcze nie wiem. – Luka wzruszył ramionami.

\- Trochę depresyjna – zawyrokowała Juleka. – Nawet jak dla mnie.

\- Ech, jeszcze nie wiem czy tak będzie lecieć. Próbuję różnych dźwięków.

\- Czy coś się dzieje, Luka? – zainteresowała się nagle siostra.

Luka uśmiechnął się pod nosem. To było do przewidzenia. Przecież doskonale wiedziała, że on wyraża się w muzyce. Jeśli gra melancholijne kawałki, to znaczy, że taki właśnie ma nastrój. Czasami chciałby być równie skryty jak jego siostra. Chociaż znali się tak dobrze, że on potrafił wyłapać zmianę jej nastroju (z bardziej przygnębionego na nieco mniej przygnębiony – lub na odwrót) po jednym zdmuchnięciu włosów z twarzy lub innym przechyleniu głowy.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Jules – zapewnił ją z ciepłym uśmiechem.

\- To skąd ta melodia? – drążyła.

\- Tak mi akurat w duszy gra. Ale refren będzie weselszy. Obiecuję.

\- To dobrze. – Kiwnęła głową i oderwała się od framugi, żeby wrócić do kuchni, po czym odwróciła się jeszcze i dodała na odchodnym: - Aha, po obiedzie wpadną do mnie dziewczyny. Marinette znów zwołała spotkanie na szczycie. Mam nadzieję, że nie będziemy ci przeszkadzać.

\- W porządku. Pozdrów ją ode mnie – rzucił zdawkowym tonem, pochylając się znów a gitarą.

Juleka natychmiast odwróciła się w stronę brata i uniosła brew. Nie z nią takie numery.

\- Ha, więc chodzi o Marinette… - odkryła, podchodząc do niego.

Luka uśmiechnął się nieświadomie. Tak, zawsze chodziło o Marinette…

\- Powinieneś jej powiedzieć – szepnęła, przysiadając na łóżku brata.

\- Wiem – powiedział tak po prostu. – I powiem. Ale jeszcze nie teraz.

\- Masz rację, teraz to nie jest dobry pomysł – przytaknęła, bo od razu przyszło jej na myśl, jak przyjaciółka potraktuje takie wyznanie, skoro jej serce jest zajęte przez Adriena.

\- Zresztą, po wczorajszych łyżwach może powinienem dać jej od siebie odpocząć – dodał Luka na wpół świadomie i dopiero po reakcji Juleki zorientował się, że ta wiadomość była dla niej szokiem.

\- Po wczorajszych co?

\- Łyżwach – powtórzył spokojnie, choć wyczuł narastającą złość w siostrze.

\- A więc to taki plan wymyśliła… - szepnęła groźnie. – Wypatroszę ją jak śledzia i powieszę na rufie.

Luka roześmiał się. Tylko jego siostra mogła wypowiedzieć takie słowa tonem całkowicie pozbawionym emocji. Choć on doskonale wyczuwał, jaki gniew właśnie kipi w jej sercu. Jego siostra zawsze walczyła jak lwica o najbliższych, choć w swój specyficzny sposób. I jak tu jej nie kochać?

\- Nie zrozum mnie źle, Luka – dodała natychmiast Juleka. – Marinette jest jedną z moich najlepszych przyjaciółek i dałabym się dla niej pokroić. Ale jeśli zaczyna wykorzystywać mojego brata…

\- Wiem o Adrienie, Jules – przerwał jej Luka, zanim siostra się zagalopowała.

\- Och… Naprawdę? – zdziwiła się Juleka.

\- Naprawdę. Marinette mnie nie wykorzystuje, możesz nadal ją lubić.

\- Oooo… – Nagle ją olśniło. – Teraz rozumiem.

Luka tylko uśmiechnął się smutno, a Juleka wstała z westchnieniem i skierowała się do drzwi.

\- Tak bym chciała, żeby twój refren był weselszy – wyznała, stojąc już w drzwiach.

\- Będzie, Jules. – Luka zapewnił.


	3. Nie nagroda pocieszenia

Utknął na zwrotce. Nie było szans przejść dalej. Nieważne, na ile sposobów próbował wybrzdąkać tę melancholię ze swojego serca – to wciąż nie było to. Marinette nie była smutnym dźwiękiem. Nie można było napisać o niej smutnej piosenki. Nie można było napisać smutnej piosenki o tym, co czuł w swoim sercu. To po prostu nie składało się w całość. Jakby brzmiało fałszem. Jakby jego intuicja podpowiadała mu zupełnie inne tony, a on nie potrafił przełożyć ich na melodię.

Zdarzyło mu się to chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu. Początkowo uparcie próbował podążyć tą ścieżką, którą – jak mu się wydawało – dyktowało mu serce. Dopiero po tygodniu odkrył, że to nie serce mu dyktuje te nuty, lecz rozum, który zinterpretował wszystkie dotychczasowe wydarzenia w jedyny logiczny sposób.

Aż roześmiał się głośno z własnej głupoty. Nic dziwnego, że za każdym razem, gdy próbował zagrać tę piosenkę, coś mu nie pasowało!

Zamknął oczy i nagle znalazł właściwe dźwięki. Melodia po prostu popłynęła i nie była to smutna piosenka. To była po prostu cała Marinette. Ma-Ma-Marinette, jak się przedstawiła dawno temu… Uśmiechnął się do tych wspomnień i myśli. I grał dalej.

Nagle wyczuł na sobie czyjeś spojrzenie. Przerwał grę i otworzył oczy. W drzwiach stała Marinette. I – podobnie jak kiedyś – zarumieniła się, gdy tylko ich oczy się spotkały.

\- Prze-przepraszam… - bąknęła. – Nie chciałam…

\- W porządku, Marinette. – Uśmiechnął się od razu. Nie umiał tego powstrzymać.

\- Juleka mnie zaprosiła, więc przyszłam. I teraz przechodziłam. I usłyszałam twoją piosenkę. I bardzo mi się spodobała. Nie mogłam przestać jej słuchać. I dlatego… Przepraszam… Nie powinnam na-naruszać twojej prywatności – Marinette wyrzucała z siebie przypadkowe zdania, a on momentalnie zorientował się, że jest bardzo zmieszana.

\- W porządku, Marinette – powtórzył. – Ty nigdy nie przeszkadzasz.

\- Aha… - mruknęła. – Możesz zagrać tę piosenkę jeszcze raz? – spytała nagle, wchodząc już śmielej do jego pokoju.

\- Naprawdę ci się podoba?

\- Znów jakbyś grał taką melodię, jaka płynie z mojego serca – wyznała nagle. – Nie wiem, jak ty to robisz.

\- Tym razem to melodia, która płynie z mojego serca – odpowiedział.

\- Och… - zawahała się i cofnęła o pół kroku. – To ja chyba pójdę…

\- Jeśli chcesz, mogę ją zagrać jeszcze raz. Lubię ją grać. Długo szukałem tych nut – dodał półgłosem, jakby do siebie.

\- Nie będę prze-przeszkadzać? – zapytała nieśmiało.

\- Już ci mówiłem, Marinette. Ty nigdy nie przeszkadzasz. Siadaj, proszę… - Uśmiechnął się.

Tym razem nie zamykał oczu. To była taka idealna chwila – grać tę melodię i obserwować Marinette. To po prostu doskonale się uzupełniało. Całym sobą czuł, że mógłby tak spędzić resztę życia. Po chwili muzyka ucichła, a oni nadal siedzieli jakby zasłuchani w te dźwięki.

\- Jak tam twój plaster? – zapytał nagle.

Marinette poderwała głowę i spojrzała na niego zdumiona.

\- Zerwany – odpowiedziała po chwili.

\- I co? Zagojone, czy wdała się gangrena? – Mrugnął do niej.

\- A jak myślisz? Wolałabym nie amputować sobie serca, Luka – zażartowała.

\- Zawsze można spróbować z przeszczepem – od razu podchwycił jej ton.

\- Masz jakieś serce na zbyciu? – Roześmiała się.

\- Mogę dać ci moje, jeśli chcesz.

Marinette od razu spoważniała i zaczerwieniła się okropnie. Posunęli się o jeden krok za daleko w tych skojarzeniach.

\- Potrzebujesz przecież serca… - powiedziała ostrożnie.

\- Przyjmę to twoje z gangreną – zaproponował, a widząc jej zdetonowaną minę, dodał żartobliwym tonem: - Mam zdolności samoleczenia, więc jakoś dam radę.

\- To przestało być śmieszne, Luka.

\- Nigdy nie było, Marinette… - uśmiechnął się.

\- Nie rozumiem… - szepnęła i odruchowo cofnęła się o krok.

\- Ech… - westchnął i odłożył gitarę na bok. – Poważne sprawy nigdy nie powinny być śmieszne.

\- No, ale… Przecież właśnie żartowaliśmy.

\- Bo można o sprawach poważnych rozmawiać w żartobliwy sposób. Ale nigdy nie powinno się z nich żartować.

\- Chyba kompletnie cię nie rozumiem – zaśmiała się Marinette.

\- Przecież ci mówiłem, że łatwiej mi się wyrażać muzyką. – Westchnął Luka. – Słowa czasami bywają takie trudne… Tak bardzo komplikują… Ale czasami można w sposób żartobliwy powiedzieć coś bardzo ważnego, bo ma to tak ogromną wagę, że przeciętny nastolatek po prostu by tego nie udźwignął. Jak choćby oddanie komuś swojego serca. Nie sądzisz, że to sprawa najwyższej wagi?

\- Ale… Luka… Ty mówisz to na serio?

\- Jak najbardziej na serio, Marinette. Choć żartobliwym tonem.

\- Ale…

\- Wiem, Marinette. Byliśmy na tych łyżwach razem.

\- Ale…

\- Nie chcę cię w żaden sposób do niczego zmuszać…

\- Ale…

\- Po prostu…

\- Po prostu siedź cicho przez chwilę! – przerwała mu wreszcie Marinette. – Nawet nie wiesz, co ja chcę ci powiedzieć!

\- Zaczynasz od „ale", więc zakładam…

\- Czy to nie ty mi powiedziałeś ostatnio, że lubisz rozmawiać z ludźmi? No to może posłuchaj mnie przez chwilę? Bo być może będzie tak, jak powiedziałeś? Że zaskoczę cię, mimo że wydaje ci się, że wiesz, co chciałam powiedzieć?

\- Zapamiętałaś to?

\- No pewnie! To było bardzo mądre, Luka – wyznała Marinette, po czym westchnęła i wróciła do tematu: - Chciałam ci tylko powiedzieć, że to co powiedziałeś o moim sercu i swoim sercu bardzo mi się spodobało. No, poza tym przeszczepem…

\- Ooo… - wyrwało mu się.

\- Ale nie chcę, żebyś myślał, że jesteś nagrodą pocieszenia.

\- W porządku – odparł Luka.

\- Ja… Chyba potrzebuję czasu.

\- Mamy go pod dostatkiem, wiesz? – Uśmiechnął się do niej.

\- Na-naprawdę?

\- A spieszysz się gdzieś?

\- N-no nie… Ale myślałam… - zawahała się.

\- Ja jestem cierpliwy. A na piękne rzeczy zawsze warto czekać. Wiesz, że najpiękniejsze piosenki komponuje się najdłużej? Podobnie jak wiersze. Te, które ostatecznie najbardziej wszystkich zachwycają, powstają w największych męczarniach.

\- Dziękuję ci bardzo za porównanie mnie do męczarni! – zaśmiała się Marinette.

\- Nie ciebie, Ma-Marinette – sprostował, poważniejąc. – I wcale nie mówię, że czekanie jest takie fajne. Mówię, że warto czekać, jeśli się wie, na co się czeka.

\- Dziękuję… - szepnęła, tym razem wzruszona tym, co powiedział.

\- Zagrać ci jeszcze raz tę piosenkę? – zaproponował, sięgając po gitarę.

\- Przecież znasz odpowiedź! – zaśmiała się i chwilę potem zamknęła oczy zasłuchana w piękną melodię, która płynęła prosto z ich serc.


	4. Miraculum

_Zanim zaczniecie czytać tę część, to chciałam zaznaczyć, że powstawała ona na długo przed tym, jak poznaliśmy Viperiona i jego moce. Długo myślałam nad tym, jakie supermoce może on dostać i jak na Boga będzie się nazywał w polskiej wersji językowej. Z góry przepraszam za Grzechotnika (! :-) ), ale Żmija Zygzakowata (lub jakakolwiek inna) jest rodzaju żeńskiego. Jeszcze miałam chęć nazwać go Czarną Mambą, ale za bardzo zalatywało „Kill Bill"-em i jakby nie było, też jest rodzaju żeńskiego. Zatem skoro Carapace może być Pancernikiem, to Viperion może być Grzechotnikiem (sorka)… :-)_

x x x

Jeszcze zanim Biedronka użyła Szczęśliwego Trafu, wiedziała, że sami z Czarnym Kotem nie dadzą sobie rady. Gdy w jej dłoniach wylądował mały gong, rzuciła szybkie spojrzenie partnerowi, dając mu do zrozumienia, że biegnie po wsparcie. Kiwnął jej głową bez słowa i zajął się odwracaniem uwagi Organizatorki, zakumanizowanej asystentki Gabriela Agreste'a, wyjątkowo trudnej przeciwniczki, która co rusz, wyprzedzała o krok superbohaterów.

Biedronka wiedziała, że ma wyjątkowo mało czasu, więc już po drodze zastanawiała się, które z miraculów powinna wybrać. Ale nie pasował jej nikt z dotychczasowych sojuszników. Szybko przemieniła się z powrotem w Marinette i już po chwili pukała do drzwi Mistrza Fu.

\- Zaczynam się przyzwyczajać do twoich wizyt, Biedronko. – Mistrz Fu uśmiechnął się na powitanie, choć zmarszczył czoło, kiedy dodawał: - Musisz być bardzo ostrożna. Podejrzewam, że Władca Ciem specjalnie wysyła złoczyńców, z którymi sama Biedronka i Czarny Kot sobie nie poradzą. Po dwóch latach całkiem dobrze poznał wasze możliwości i tworzy coraz bardziej przemyślnych superzłoczyńców.

\- Ale jaki miałby w tym cel, Mistrzu? – spytała Marinette bez tchu.

\- Obawiam się, że chce namierzyć kryjówkę miraculów. Tamtej nocy, kiedy kwami próbowały się skontaktować z Nooroo, odkrył, że w Paryżu jest więcej miraculów. Dużo więcej niż piątka, którą poznał. I mam podstawy sądzić, że próbuje je przejąć. A to znaczy, że zacznie cię prowokować do tego, żebyś częściej tu przychodziła. Muszę pomyśleć o nowej kryjówce dla szkatuły z miraculami… - Westchnął, po czym otworzył szkatułę i spojrzał na Marinette.

\- Mistrzu, zupełnie nie wiem, które miraculum powinnam wybrać teraz. Przy Organizatorce nie pomoże nam ani Ruda Kitka, ani Królowa Pszczół, ani Pancernik…

\- Zaufaj swojej intuicji, Marinette. Ona cię nie zawiedzie.

Marinette spojrzała na szkatułkę z miraculami. Jej ręka nieświadomie sięgnęła po szmaragdową bransoletkę. Spojrzała pytająco na Mistrza Fu.

\- Och, doskonały wybór, Biedronko. – Uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

\- Ale… Co to za miraculum, Mistrzu?

\- Mój stary dobry i bardzo mądry przyjaciel, Sass. Daje umiejętność bardzo uważnej obserwacji, a w ostatecznej konieczności daje supermoc przewidzenia najbliższej przyszłości.

\- Chyba wiem, kto będzie idealny do tego zadania! – olśniło nagle Marinette.

\- Czy możesz zaufać tej osobie?

\- Całkowicie, Mistrzu. – Kiwnęła głową i po chwili już jej nie było.

Parę minut później wylądowała miękko na statku „Liberty". Przemknęła cicho do pokoju Luki. Wzięła głęboki wdech, powtarzając sobie, że musi zachować spokój. Przecież dla Biedronki Luka był po prostu nieznajomym. W takim razie, jak ma mu wytłumaczyć, że wie o nim wystarczająco dużo, żeby powierzyć mu miraculum?

Weszła cicho do środka. Luka siedział na swoim łóżku i wpatrywał się w drzwi, jakby spodziewał się, że ktoś się w nich pojawi. Ta jego intuicja… Westchnęła w duchu. Idealny posiadacz dla Miraculum Węża.

\- Biedronka? – zdziwił się. – Co ty tu robisz?

\- Potrzebujemy twojej pomocy. Ja i Czarny Kot.

\- Ale… Co ja mogę?

Biedronka podeszła bliżej i wyciągnęła dłoń z ozdobnym pudełkiem. A potem spojrzała mu prosto w oczy i powiedziała poważnym tonem:

\- Luka Couffaine, oto jest Miraculum Węża, które daje moc obserwacji oraz przewidywania przyszłości. Użyjesz go, by ratować świat. Po wykonaniu zadania musisz mi oddać to miraculum. Czy mogę ci zaufać?

Luka spojrzał na nią ze zdumieniem, ale zaraz potem uśmiechnął się ciepło i z lekkim błyskiem w oku odparł:

\- Oczywiście, że możesz mi zaufać.

\- Proszę, pospieszmy się! – szepnęła ponaglająco, odwracając wzrok. Bała się, że ją rozpozna. Szczególnie, że tak trudno było przestać patrzeć na ten jego półuśmiech.

Chwilę później znaleźli osaczonego Czarnego Kota, nad którym stała Organizatorka i właśnie zabierała się do zdjęcia pierścienia z palca superbohatera.

Luka zawsze uważał się za spostrzegawczego, lecz teraz był zdumiony, jak wiele potrafił zauważyć, nawet po przelotnym spojrzeniu na Plac de la Concorde. Mógł nawet policzyć zielone poduszki na pierścieniu Czarnego Kota. Już wiedział, że Kotaklizm został wykorzystany – świeciły się tylko trzy z nich.

\- Wróciłaś… - warknęła Organizatorka. – I widzę, że przyprowadziłaś nowego przyjaciela. Władca Ciem jest bardzo ciekaw, skąd ty ich bierzesz!

Biedronka aż się zachłysnęła. Mistrz Fu miał rację! A Organizatorka powiedziała zbyt wiele, bo zaraz skuliła się, jakby kierujący nią Władca Ciem ukarał ją za gadulstwo. Ten moment wykorzystał Czarny Kot, żeby wyrwać się z pułapki. Po chwili wylądował przy pozostałej dwójce superbohaterów.

\- Też bym chętnie poznał nasze nowe wsparcie – przywitał się z niepewnym uśmiechem.

\- Grzechotnik – mruknął Luka.

\- Ładne wdzianko tak w ogóle – skomentował Czarny Kot. – Mam nadzieję, że nadal jestem niezastępowalny? – dodał w stronę Biedronki.

\- Kocie, błagam cię. Nie teraz! – syknęła niecierpliwie.

Kurtuazyjna wymiana zdań uśpiła ich czujność i Organizatorka opanowała się już po wybuchu gniewu swojego mocodawcy. Przystąpiła do ataku.

Grzechotnik czuł się trochę, jakby grał w filmie, w którym wszyscy aktorzy ruszają się w zwolnionym tempie, zaś on sam posiada zdolność superszybkiej obserwacji i błyskawicznego wyciągania wniosków. Nagle Organizatorka już nie potrafiła być o krok przed superbohaterami – szanse w walce się wyrównały. Teraz to on, Grzechotnik, potrafił przewidzieć każdy jej ruch. A po przywołaniu supermocy zdobył nawet kilka sekund przewagi. Wystarczyło tylko ubiec jej ruchy i po chwili Biedronka mogła złapać akumę i ją oczyścić. Paryż znów został uratowany, zaś Nathalie mogła wrócić do swoich skomplikowanych obowiązków.

\- Przydałbyś nam się częściej! – mruknął Czarny Kot, kiwając z uznaniem głową.

\- Znasz zasady. Jestem tu tymczasowo – odparł Grzechotnik, zerkając na Biedronkę.

\- Mimo wszystko, fajnie się z tobą pracowało – przyznał Czarny Kot, któremu pierścień właśnie dał ostatnie ostrzeżenie. – Będę leciał. Do zobaczenia, Kropeczko…

\- Trzymaj się, Kocie – oparła Biedronka. – Dziękuję, że wytrzymałeś tak długo.

\- Starałem się, jak mogłem. Nie miałem pojęcia, że przyprowadzisz kogoś nowego.

\- Też nie miałam pojęcia, że znajdę kogoś odpowiedniego.

\- Lecę! – z tymi słowy Czarny Kot rozpłynął się w mroku.

Biedronka spojrzała na Grzechotnika wyczekująco. Wyciągnęła dłoń.

\- A możesz mnie chociaż odprowadzić do domu? – zapytał z uśmiechem, biorąc ją za rękę.

\- Co jest w tych cholernych kropkach, że wy wszyscy zaczynacie ze mną flirtować! – zezłościła się. Jak on mógł podrywać Biedronkę?! Po tym wszystkim, co jej powiedział! Po tym wszystkim, co jej zagrał!

\- Przecież wiem, że to ty! – Roześmiał się.

\- Że co? – zachłysnęła się i spojrzała na niego przerażona.

\- Wiem, kim jesteś. Ale nie powiem. Nigdy nie wiadomo, kto słucha. Szczególnie w półmroku…

\- Ale… Jak?

\- Zapomniałaś o moich supermocach.

\- Ale Sass nie mógł dać ci takiej zdolności.

\- To nie Sass, Biedronko. Udało mi się wykorzystać moje zwyczajne superzdolności.

\- Nadal nie rozumiem.

\- Zawsze przy tobie gra mi w sercu ta sama melodia… - szepnął jej do ucha, a potem spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy z bardzo bliska.

I właśnie tam, na Placu de la Concorde Luka po raz pierwszy pocałował Marinette, choć właściwsze byłoby określenie tego pocałunku pierwszym superpocałunkiem superbohaterów.


	5. Odczarowanie lodowiska

\- Jesteś pewna, że tego chcesz? – przywitał się Luka konspiracyjnym tonem, a przez twarz Marinette przemknął uśmiech.

\- Tak. Chciałabym odczarować te łyżwy – odpowiedziała, wskazując na lodowisko tuż za nimi.

\- W porządku.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Ale wiedz, że tym razem to będzie prawdziwa randka – zastrzegł.

\- Do-dobrze… - Kiwnęła głową, rumieniąc się przy tym.

Wziął ją za rękę i ruszyli w kierunku lodowiska. Luka wyczuł napięcie w jej uścisku, kiedy wchodzili do środka. Westchnął. To jednak będzie trudniejsze niż się spodziewał. Może lepiej byłoby dać jej trochę więcej czasu? Może jednak… Może jednak czuł się trochę jak nagroda pocieszenia?

Marinette zerknęła na niego z ukosa. Jakby usłyszała te jego myśli. Zatrzymała się w drzwiach, a kiedy spojrzał na nią zdumiony, ona przypomniała nieśmiało:

\- To miała być randka, prawda?

\- Tak.

\- Dobrze. – Kiwnęła głową, a potem wspięła się na palce i go pocałowała. Jak wczoraj na Placu de la Concorde.

\- A za co to było? – spytał zaskoczony.

\- Chyba nie muszę mieć powodu, żeby cię pocałować, co? – Uśmiechnęła się. – Wczoraj wyraźnie się określiłeś, że nie masz nic przeciwko. A poza tym jesteśmy na randce, co też przed chwilą potwierdziłeś. A poza tym… Odczarowuję to miejsce, pamiętasz?

\- Dużo tego czarowania planujesz? – Uśmiechnął do niej.

\- Całkiem sporo mam do odczarowania, więc chyba znasz odpowiedź.

\- Hmmm, podoba mi się ta perspektywa. – Mrugnął do niej i wziął ją za rękę.

Poprowadził ją w stronę wypożyczalni łyżew, po czym weszli na lodowisko. Przypadek sprawił, że trafili na te same krzesełka, co poprzednim razem. Marinette zerknęła ukradkiem na Lukę, a chwilę później została porwana w objęcia.

\- Niech zgadnę… Czarujemy? – zagadnął, a ona roześmiała się w odpowiedzi. Nie wahał się ani chwili. Pocałował ją.

\- Hmm… - mruknęła niezadowolona, kiedy przerwał pocałunek.

\- Masz rację, dużo się tutaj działo – przytaknął, całując ją ponownie.

Łyżwy wylądowały na ziemi, a oni stali objęci i całowali się bez końca, jakby chcieli wymazać tamte wspomnienia z pamięci i zastąpić je nowymi.

\- Pasowałoby trochę pojeździć, Luka… - szepnęła Marinette, wciąż w jego objęciach.

\- Masz rację, Ma-Marinette. Spróbujmy chociaż wejść na lód.

Zachichotała i usiadła na krzesełku, żeby założyć łyżwy. Choć robili, co mogli, żeby odczarować te miejsca, pewne wspomnienia nie chciały opuścić Marinette. Kiedy już zawiązała sznurówki, przypomniała sobie, jak Adrien przysiadł się do niej i pytał ją, jak nawiązać rozmowę z Kagami. Westchnęła mimowolnie.

Luka natychmiast przykląkł przed nią i uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco.

\- To krzesełko też muszę ci odczarować… - szepnął i pocałował ją krótko. – A teraz pojeździmy trochę, co? – wstał i wyciągnął rękę w jej stronę.

\- Tak, pojeździmy! – przytaknęła i podała mu rękę.

Jakaż to była frajda ślizgać się po lodzie bez rozpraszania się na obserwowanie Adriena i popisującej się przed nim Kagami. Marinette ze zdziwieniem odkryła, że jazda na łyżwach po prostu sprawia jej przyjemność, a powiew powietrza oczyszcza jej umysł z toksycznych wspomnień. Nie bała się, że upadnie – Luka mocno trzymał ją za rękę.

\- Próbowałaś kiedyś piruetów? – zagadnął ją nagle.

Marinette mimowolnie się skrzywiła. Przypomniała sobie, kto wywijał piruety ostatnim razem tutaj.

\- Ach, no tak… - Luka się zreflektował. – Odczarować ci piruety?

Roześmiała się.

\- Nie możemy się ciągle całować, Luka!

\- Dlaczego nie? – zdziwił się. – Mnie się podoba.

\- Przyszliśmy pojeździć.

\- No i właśnie tak chcę ci odczarować piruety. Spróbujemy razem?

\- To chyba jest trudne?

\- Jak nie spróbujemy, to się nie przekonamy. – Roześmiał się. – Ufasz mi?

\- Tak. Ufam ci.

\- No to spróbujmy.

Stanął naprzeciwko niej, objął ją mocno i zaczął jeździć wokół Marinette. Chwyciła się go mocno za ramiona i zaczęła wirować. Coraz szybciej, coraz szybciej. Utkwiła wzrok w twarzy Luki – był jej stałym punktem odniesienia, dzięki czemu nie traciła równowagi. Nagle Luka przyciągnął ją do siebie i zakręcili się jeszcze szybciej. Przytuliła się do niego mocno i roześmiała radośnie, a on zaczął się śmiać razem z nią.

Zdecydowanie udało im się odczarować to lodowisko!


	6. Sekret?

Następnego ranka Luka obudził się z uśmiechem na ustach. Właściwie to ten uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy od dwóch dni. Od kiedy Biedronka przyniosła mu miraculum, a on odkrył, że jego super dziewczyna jest jednocześnie superbohaterką. Bo przecież mógł nazwać – póki co nieoficjalnie – Marinette swoją dziewczyną, skoro wczoraj byli na randce?

Westchnął. „Nieoficjalnie", właśnie… Poprosiła go wczoraj o zachowanie tajemnicy. Nie był do końca pewien, czy chodziło o pocałunki, o uczucia, czy może o status związku? Właściwie poza pocałunkami cała reszta i tak była dla niego niejasna. Same pocałunki jednak dawały mu nadzieję i na wzajemność uczuć, i na nazwanie ich parą.

I ta nadzieja spowodowała, że melodia, która od jakiegoś czasu grała w jego sercu, zmieniła nieco treść. Czuł, że powinien zagrać nową piosenkę. Aż zaśmiał się w duchu na myśl, że w tym tempie nie nadąży z graniem nowych utworów!

Kiedy przed południem Juleka zajrzała do jego pokoju, zastała go grającego. Tym razem utwór był romantyczny, ale radosny zamiast melancholijnego.

\- O, widzę, że ci się poprawiło? – mruknęła siostra.

\- Nawet bardzo. – Uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

\- Dowiem się?

\- Na pewno, Jules. Wkrótce.

\- Zaprosiłam dzisiaj Marinette – powiedziała nagle.

\- Dobrze. – Kiwnął głową.

\- Może z nią porozmawiasz?

\- Może.

\- Luka?

\- Tak, Jules?

\- A, nie. Nic. Porozmawiaj z nią, proszę.

\- Dobrze.

Kiedy Juleka wyszła, Luka jeszcze przez chwilę z namysłem spoglądał w miejsce, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą stała. Czuł, że Juleka miała jakiś ukryty powód w tych zaproszeniach. Domyślał się, że pewnie chciała, żeby on wreszcie się zdobył na odwagę i wyznał Marinette swoje uczucia. Skąd mogła wiedzieć, że już to zrobił, a Marinette odpowiedziała mu wzajemnością.

W napięciu czekał na popołudnie. Nie był pewien, czy po wczorajszej randce Marinette sama poszuka okazji, żeby go zobaczyć, czy raczej będzie go unikać.

x x x

Wyczuł jej obecność. Wiedział, że jest gdzieś w pobliżu. Przez chwilę czuł pokusę, żeby sprawdzić, czy zajrzy do niego, czy jednak pójdzie dalej. Ale zaraz potem stwierdził, że woli nie ryzykować i mimo wszystko ją zobaczyć. Nawet jeśli ona nie szukała okazji do spotkania jego. To było silniejsze od niego. Po prostu musiał ją zobaczyć.

Natknął się na nią w wąskim przejściu obok kuchni. Stanęli naprzeciwko siebie, wstrzymując oddech i wpatrując się sobie w oczy. Czas przestał istnieć.

\- Cześć… - szepnął w końcu.

\- Cześć, Luka… - Uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi.

\- Jak się masz?

\- Bardzo dobrze. A ty?

\- Doskonale. Napisałem nową piosenkę – wymknęło mu się, zanim pomyślał.

\- Och, naprawdę? – zainteresowała się. – Spodoba mi się?

\- No, ja myślę! Dzisiaj rano po prostu musiałem ją zagrać. Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że wczoraj wydarzyło się naprawdę… - szepnął, nieświadomie zmniejszając i tak tę minimalną odległość między nimi.

\- Wydarzyło się naprawdę – potwierdziła również szeptem, też zbliżając się do niego.

\- I nadal trzymamy to w tajemnicy? – upewnił się, nieświadomie nachylając się w jej stronę.

\- Jeszcze trochę postoimy w tym korytarzu i tyle będzie z sekretu. – Mrugnęła do niego.

\- Ale tak trudno jest mi pójść sobie, kiedy jesteś tuż obok – wyznał, obejmując ją.

\- No idź już… - mruknęła, przytulając się do niego. – Jeśli Juleka nas przyłapie tutaj, to chyba zapadnę się pod ziemię.

\- Wstydzisz się mnie? – zaśmiał się w jej włosy.

\- Nie wstydzę. Tylko ostatnio strzeliła mi wykład na temat zawracania chłopakom w głowach. Boję się jej.

Luka zachichotał.

\- No dobrze, Ma-Marinette. Przekonałaś mnie. Wiem, że Juleka potrafi być groźna.

„Szczególnie jeśli się odgraża, że kogoś wypatroszy jak śledzia i powiesi na rufie." – dodał w myślach.

Poderwała głowę i spojrzała mu w oczy, a on natychmiast pochylił się i ją pocałował. W zamierzeniu miał to być krótki pocałunek. Ale po wczorajszej randce coś takiego jak „krótki pocałunek" przestało istnieć w ich słowniku. Po prostu nie potrafili zdobyć się na rozejście się w przeciwnych kierunkach.

\- Widzę, że jednak ze sobą porozmawialiście. – Rozległo się nagle tuż obok nich.

Oderwali się od siebie i spojrzeli w bok. W korytarzu stała Juleka i patrzyła na nich z półuśmiechem. A oni oboje natychmiast się zarumienili.


	7. Wielkie zasługi

_10 lat później_

\- Dasz wiarę, ile osób przypisuje sobie zasługę wyswatania nas? – zagadnął Luka, który właśnie przeglądał w telefonie życzenia z okazji pierwszej rocznicy ich ślubu.

Marinette poderwała głowę znad biurka, na którym szkicowała kolejny projekt i spojrzała na niego pytająco.

\- No, ile?

\- Naliczyłem już szóstkę.

\- Szóstkę?! – zaśmiała się i odwróciła się na krześle w jego stronę zaintrygowana.

\- No, mama, która rości sobie prawa pierwszeństwa – zaczął wyliczać.

\- W sumie ma rację. To przecież ona wysłała mnie po ciebie. Wiesz, tamtego dnia, kiedy się poznaliśmy.

\- Myślisz, że już wtedy sobie upatrzyła ciebie na synową?

\- Im częściej o tym myślę, tym bardziej jestem pewna – potwierdziła Marinette. – Kogo tam jeszcze masz?

\- Juleka.

\- Oczywiście. – Zaśmiała się.

\- Ona z kolei twierdzi, że gdyby nie zapraszała cię co chwilę do nas, a mnie nie zachęcała do porozmawiania z tobą o moich uczuciach, to nic by z tego nie wyszło.

\- Co też nie jest takie zupełnie bez sensu… - przytaknęła Marinette. – Dalej?

\- Kagami.

\- A co z nią? – Marinette, mimo upływu lat, spięła się wewnętrznie na samo wspomnienie swojej dawnej rywalki.

\- Pomogła mi pozbyć się konkurencji.

\- Cała ona. Oczywiście. – Westchnęła Marinette. – Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że nie wybrałam ciebie jako nagrody pocieszenia? Nie jestem z tobą dlatego, że Adrien był zajęty. Gdyby tak było, rzuciłabym cię natychmiast po ich rozstaniu, nie sądzisz?

\- Dzięki za przypomnienie, Ma-Marinette… - Uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością Luka, a ona tylko zaśmiała się:

\- Zrobiłeś to specjalnie!

\- Może troszkę. Lubię jak się o to złościsz.

\- Kogo masz jeszcze na liście? – wróciła do tematu.

\- Alyę.

\- Ach, no tak. – Zachichotała Marinette. – Główna swatka. Nie do wiary, jak moje życie uczuciowe było zajmujące dla niej!

\- To chyba miłe mieć kogoś, kto tak bardzo się o ciebie troszczy?

\- Wiadomo. Pod warunkiem, że nie wtrąca się co pięć minut w twoje sprawy i nie dyktuje ci, z kim się masz umawiać.

\- Teraz ma co innego na głowie.

\- Masz rację. Ale Alya ma wprawę w opiece nad bliźniętami. Nawet tak żywotnymi jak małe Lahiffiątka.

\- To dopiero są sapotiki! – Roześmiał się Luka.

\- Kto jeszcze?

\- Co: kto jeszcze? – nie zrozumiał.

\- Naliczyłam cztery osoby, a ty powiedziałeś, że masz sześć.

\- Sass i Tikki.

\- Sass i Tikki to nie osoby – zauważyła.

\- W życiu nikt nie obraził mnie bardziej! A żyję już bardzo długo! – wykrzyknęła oburzona Tikki.

\- Chciałam tylko powiedzieć, że jesteś kimś _więcej_ niż tylko człowiekiem – usprawiedliwiła się Marinette.

\- Niezła próba, Marinette… - mruknęła Tikki. – Gdyby nie twój stan, powiedziałabym ci do słuchu!

\- Jaki stan? – podchwycił Luka, zerkając na żonę uważnie.

\- Ups… - pisnęła Tikki, zgromiona wzrokiem przez swoją posiadaczkę.

\- Ehm… No, bo… - zająknęła się Marinette, a Luka natychmiast odłożył telefon i podszedł do niej szybko.

Ukląkł przed nią i spojrzał na nią pytająco. I z nadzieją w oczach.

\- Ma-Marinette?

\- Mama Ma-Marinette, Luka… - szepnęła uszczęśliwiona.

A on natychmiast porwał ją w ramiona i okręcił się wraz z nią na środku pokoju. Szczęśliwy jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu.

_KONIEC_


End file.
